


Closure

by RowboatCop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x09 sneak peek, Daisy is the best thing since sliced bread, Daisy's in a dark place, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mentions of Ward, Vaginal Fingering, and Phil Coulson knows that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little porn thing written pre 3x09 following immediately from the 3x09 sneak peek. Daisy feels like a monster, and Coulson makes her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

“It seems like there’s a lot you’re willing to forgive.”

“I will _never_ forgive him.”

Coulson nods once, relieved to hear it even though he’d never really thought that...

“But that doesn’t mean,” she continues, drawing her hand further into her sleeve and slouching further away from him in her chair, “that doesn’t mean he wasn’t right about things.”

“Things?”

“He knew what I was before I did. Before we’d even heard of a diviner. He told me that maybe he was a monster, but there was a monster inside of me, too.”

“Daisy —”

“And he was right.”

“ _No_ , he was _not_.”

“He _was_. How many people have died because of me? Because of what I am and what I did? I’ve hurt more people than he _ever_ could, and —”

“Stop.”

Coulson pushes back his chair and stands, though he doesn’t even know what to say, had _no idea_ she had gone to such a dark place. She’s so good at hiding it, at putting on a smile and pretending she’s okay, at not rocking the boat.

He still should have known, should have realized that —

“Come on, Phil. Don’t try to pretend you haven’t thought about the fact that if not for me, you’d still have your hand. You’d be _so much better off_ if you’d never met me.”

“I’d be _dead_ if I hadn’t met you.”

She shrugs, like that’s debatable (it isn’t), and Coulson walks around the table to draw her up from her chair, her left hand clutched in his right.

“You are _not_ a monster, and none of what’s happened is on you.”

Her eyes flicker downwards, and he releases her hand to lay his right fingers against her cheek.

“Daisy.”

She closes her eyes, and two tears are squeezed out to run down her face.

“You’re a good person,” he tells her, and he’s not sure he’s ever meant something as much as he means this. “You’re the best person I’ve ever met, and none of this…”

He’s cut off when she pushes herself forward and up enough to cover his lips with her own.

Coulson makes a high pitched noise of shock — complete shock — and then Daisy drops back onto her heels.

“I’m sorry,” she shakes her head and starts to pull back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t —”

He cuts her off by kissing her again, slower this time, slower so that he can feel the kiss and not just the shocking knowledge that it’s happening. His lips tingle with sensation that zings down his spine, and he can feel it in his fingertips and his cock and the back of his neck.

Daisy parts her lips so he can feel her tongue, and he groans into her mouth, losing himself for a minute before he remembers that this should be about her.

Slowly, he turns them and lifts her up onto the table, just a slight bump up so she can part her thighs and let him press himself against her.

He pulls his lips back from hers, though, so he can see her face — beautiful and open, even though her eyes are still closed.

“Coulson,” she whispers, all longing and gorgeous and wanting his mouth back against hers, and it makes him shiver and drop another kiss against her lips before he slides his lips to press against her ear.

“You are a miracle,” he breathes there, watches her shiver, and then kisses a soft trail across her cheekbones to her other ear. “You’re a hero,” he whispers there.

Her breath hitches, and then she presses her thighs around him and squeezes him against her.

“You’re not a monster or a cancer, Daisy.”

When she draws his lips back to hers, she kisses him with something like desperation, her whole body moving against his. He groans at the feeling of her legs tight around his hips, at the way she pulls him harder against her until he’s _grinding_ into the heat between her thighs.

Daisy is the one who pushes it, who drops her fingers down to pry open his belt buckle, but Coulson doesn’t fight it, doesn’t resist it. Instead, he kisses her desperately as she shoves her hands down the front of his jeans until she’s wrapped her fingers around his cock.

His fingers shake when he returns the favor, when he finally manages to get her jeans open and slid just far enough down her hips that he can work his right hand between her legs, pressing up against cotton.

He can’t help but spare a thought for Rosalind, for the last time he did something this — although it was also nothing like this, his night with Rosalind only two days ago, now. He had been covering his own desperation, then, playing a part even as he was seeking some connection with a person, with his own humanity, with something better than himself.

He can’t understand why he ever thought he’d find it somewhere that wasn’t here, that wasn’t with Daisy.

When she looks up at him as his fingers dip under her underwear to push inside of her, when she hooks her left hand behind his neck to steady them, he feels more human, more complete than he has since long before he lost his hand.

“Daisy,” he whispers her name and then twists his fingers inside of her, curves them to find the perfect spot, the spot that makes her thrust her hips against his hand. She lets out a hushed almost-scream as he can feel her start to clench around his fingers.

Her left hand curves more tightly around his neck and her right picks up its pace on his cock, pulling him along with her until he’s coming in her hand, white hot twisting pleasure building at the base of his spine.

They collapse together, his jeans around his knees and hers still stretched across her hips, and Coulson buries shuddering breaths in her neck, below her ear.

“You’re incredible,” he whispers there.

“You have to say that _now_ ,” Daisy answers, but she sounds so much more like herself, almost teasing.

“No,” he shakes head, unable to stop smiling back at her.

She reels him into a kiss with the hand still hooked behind his neck, and he can feel her smile back against his lips.

“We should go be heroes,” she suggests because they’ve got Hydra operatives to stop, because they’ve got a lot hanging in the balance, because Ward is out there.

Because that’s what they do.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But next time, we’ll take our time.”

Her face lights up at that, like he’s promising something she didn’t expect, and he kisses her softly before pulling back.

First, he thinks, they both need some closure.

 


End file.
